A Triple Yami Story
by ChaosKatCrimsonWrath
Summary: What if Marik and Bakura wanted to have a little fun with Yugi? How far is Yugi willing to go to save Tea?


A Short yami on yami on yami fic (BxMxY)

WARNING IF YOU ARE A YUGI LOVER AND OR FANATIC DO NOT READ ON YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED IF YOU WANT TO READ ABOUT TEA DIEING THEN PLEASE READ ON

I OWN NOTHING NOT THE CLOTHES I'M WEARING NOTHING

P.S. It's my first fic go easy on me please 00

The day started out like any other day for our young Yugi he got up for school and went along his marry way. School was boring as usual until Marik kidnapped Anzu. After doing his usual rant Marik instructed Yugi to meet him at an old abandoned warehouse outside of town at midnight. Yugi being the hero and ass crusader of friendship accepted Marik. The bitch owed him 10 bucks anyway.

12 AM WEARHOUSE

Yugi: Damn it Marik I'm missing Aqua Teen Hunger Force could you bring your sorry ass out here

Marik: Oh I'm here let's go somewhere a little more suited for the mood

Marik comes out the shadows wearing a very short bathrobe, carrying a bottle of wine and 3 wineglasses.

Yugi: Whoa Marik I'm sorry if you got the wrong impression but I don't go that way but I heard Joey's all for that kind of stuff

Marik: Don't get ahead of yourself Yugi join me in my domain

Marik transports him and Yugi to the shadow realm to some kind of bedroom

Yugi: WTF!

Bakura: You need to loosen up Yugi and don't worry about Anzu she should be enjoying her self by now my pet has never failed me before

Yugi: What in the hell are you talking about and were did you come from where is Anzu I want to see her right now

Marik: as you wish pharaoh

With an extremely sexy smirk on his face Marik pulls some kind out lever to revel a naked Anzu in the arms of Bakura's pet tentacle monster

Anzu: Ahh! Yugi help me we've know each other for so long only the power of friendship can save…

Then the tentacle monster got annoyed thinking Anzu's mouth could be put to better use stuffed one of its tentacle in her mouth pleasuring itself

Marik: Thank Ra all she does is yak yak yak yak full on friendship I hope your Bakura she'll stop being a bitch if she got laid

Bakura: Don't worries we can always kill her so have you decide your fate you can spend one night with us or Anzu can finish that little speech of hers

Yugi: I told you I'm not into that kind of stuff but next to Anzu's bitching

Marik: That not what your Yami told us

Yugi: That was that one time I got really drunk Yami you say you wouldn't tell anyone

Yami: Things slip out when I'm drunk

Yugi: Yami is there you wanta tell me

Yami: No I don't wanta talk about it

Marik: This is sweet how you 2 are trying to hold it together but would you hurry up and chose unless you really want to suffer threw another friendship speech

Yugi: Okay I'll do it what do I have to do

Yugi starts to undress himself and spreads out naked on the bed the tentacle monster pulls its tentacle out of Anzu's mouth and between her legs

Anzu: Yugi how could you I thought we were friends…

Tentacle monster pulls out Anzu's tongue and throws it

Bakura: Good tentacle monster good boy should I get him ready or do you want him first

Marik: I want him first I did go threw all the trouble of getting him here go get the lube the one that tastes like peaches and cream

Bakura leaves to get the flavored lube while Marik turns on the stereo blasting peaches and cream

Marik: (singing) Peaches and cream need cause you know that am a fiend getting freaky in my Bentley limousine even better when it with ice-cream know what mean peaches and cream

Disrobing himself reveling a g string with pair of fluffy cuffs and a whip

Yugi: Hey I said I'd sleep with you no kinky stuff

Bakura: Don't worry little Yugi these fluffy cuffs are for you the whip is for in me I've been a very naughty duelist

Turning around to let Marik smack his ass Bakura handcuffs Yugi to the bed then lets Marik chain him to the wall

Marik begins to whip Bakura

Bakura: You're going too easy on me please punish me harder

Marik: Now are you gonna to be a good duelist now

Bakura: Yes master Marik yes I'll be a good duelist

Yugi: Whoa you 2 are a bunch of freaks!

Marik: Yeah and you're going to join us

Yugi: the hell I am!

Bakura: The hell you are!

Marik goes down on Yugi and unties Bakura holding back his pleasure filled moans Yugi begins to relax against the headboard

Marik: Bakura ready me and mister Mutou

Doing as he was told and readied both boys he started by spreading the peaches and cream flavored mixture over Marik's member Then her rammed his fingers inside our young unwilling victim hero making him whimper and scream

Bakura: All ready master (loud scream) what was that

The tentacle monster has stopped raping Anzu and just killed her (ma ha ha ha)

Yugi: You're going to pay Marik

Marik: Funny I think I've heard this before what about you

Bakura: Yeah I think Yami said the same thing before you know

Bakura elbows Marik in the side and smiles widely

Yugi: Yami?

Yami: (sob) I don't wanta talk about (tear) not now not ever

Yami curls into a ball with his teddy bear sucking his thumb

Yugi: No Yami you didn't

Marik: Oh but he did

Bakura turns on the TV that seemingly comes out of nowhere to show a tape of Marik and Ryou fucking

Bakura: gasp Marik you've been fucking with Ryou how could you he's mine

Marik: Bakura we're friends caring is sharing

Bakura switches tapes to a Marik Bakura and Yami film Bakura's gone down on Yami while Marik is pounding furiously into him Yami and Bakura are watching the tape until they hear a low groan from behind them they turn around to see Marik masturbating.

Bakura: looks like things are heating up for master for master and you

Yugi: No I'm not into that kind of stuff how many times do I have to keep telling you

Bakura: Your body betrays your words

Bakura points to Yugi's erection

Yugi: I was thinking of something else totally different I wasn't even paying attention to that stupid tape

Bakura: Then what were you paying attention to Marik? Or me maybe?

Marik: Yugi really I'm flattered

Bakura reties Yugi to the bed and spreads his legs

Yugi: Ahh damn it Marik

Marik: Just go with it, it won't hurt for long

Yugi: yes, yes harder

Marik: not unless you call me master

Yugi: yes master Marik (whimper)

Bakura: Can't I have any fun

Bakura gives them the sad puppy dog eyes and scoots up close to Marik

Marik: Okay but be gentile with our new pet okay

Bakura agrees and switching places with Marik. Marik leaves the room with the tentacle monster and comes back with another bottle of wine and some snacks. By time Marik comes backs Bakura's finish with Yugi who is now knocked out on the bed. The two of them eat the delicious snacks decussating what to do the following day

THE MORNING AFTER 7 AM

Yugi wakes up with a massive hangover

Yugi: whoa what did I do later night

Yami: a Yugi we need to talk

Yugi: crap I'm later for school screams Yugi

Yugi quickly gets dress for school and runs on his not so marry hungover way. When Yugi gets to school everyone seemed to be avoiding him. At lunch he noticed everyone stand around Kaiba.

Yugi: Hey guys what's up OO

There was Kaiba watching a tape of Yugi, Marik, and Bakura all wide eyed

Marik: thanks Yugi Kaiba was our first customer he's promised to help us make copy's and destitute these all across the city.

Joey: I'm going to be in the next one

Yugi: Yami why didn't you tell me

Yami: I tried but you won't listen

So Yugi enters his Millennium Puzzle and smacks Yami around for a couple of hours

THE END


End file.
